User blog:ZeVikingSif/Wolfpack Studios - Announcements (9/3/16)
Welcome to the first ever Wolfpack Studios presentation! Usually for announcements, this will serve as a new era for the creations of the founder, Sif! To start off, there will be explanations to why there is a new company among other things. A New Beginning On June 27th, 2015, I had signed a contract for a Sci100 Studios buyout for NUKEMS WINS Entertainment. NUKEMS WINS Entertainment was something I personally loved because it was sort of the banner to all of my projects. Of course, not all of these projects were perfect but i did pride myself on having the first company on BTFF even though it was brought to there much later. I personally believe the absolute best thing that company produced was the cancelled Prototype: Genesis. Not because it had a well written episode, but because the stories established for that franchise were beyond spectacular and it's as if i could legitimately make it into an IRL show with a few tweaks. Things didn't end up as well as we would have liked, including for the partners and soon after my ban, the company itself dissolved and that was the end. Out of respect for everyone involved, it's going to stay that way along with most of its projects. But that doesn't mean I'm ''finished. As you can see from that quality logo that took me 2 minutes to create, i'm working with nothing but scraps. Obviously, all this is a work in progress and eventually, i'll have everything ironed out but for now, all the designs you see are what we get. But i can promise you that what's coming won't be as lazy. Hopefully. Hunger Games Yes, it's true. This will be back and we will have a revamped Signups in wich the link will be posted here. All the rules will be explained there and it will be returning in the second half of September, hopefully. Hurt/Heal Though primarily owned by Alan/Mig, it shall return, starting with the signups! Link can be found here. Petrenko 10 Ah, the main event. This is what i wanted to announce: PETRENKO 10! Taking place during the Battle of Stalingrad in 1942 - 1943, the Wehrmacht have invaded Russia. The only people who can stop the Wehrmacht, along with Russia's communist leader, Nikita Dragovich, are Dimitri Petrenko and his Rook-like partner, Viktor Reznov! Dimitri got his Ultimatrix from a meteor in the sky and Viktor Reznov has a Proto-Tool with his Proto-TRUK and Proto-Tech Armor!!!!! Will Petrenko and Reznov survive Dragovich's army and the Wehrmacht? Find out soon! Well, that would be happening if not for... The Executioner I've had this in the making since the beginning of summer. See, i've wanted to make a new series for a while now and had a few ideas but for the life of me i couldn't make a series out of anything i thought of. Until now. Yes, it's kind of a trix-based show but don't judge a book by its cover. I won't be releasing much information yet but i did want to announce this. The series does star a Sif Hunderson with an Alphamatrix but most, if not all other characters are original creations, not taken from any previous incarnations (e.g. ''Alpha, Sif 100: The Rebooted Series). No proper plot will be revealed just yet but a page will be made very soon, along with a thread. I just wanted to say that this series is all done aside from episodes, in which there will be 8 episodes. The series is a much more realistic take than other shows i've done but it's not too dark and edgy to the point where it's not enjoyable. I'd say that it's inticing enough. However, because there isn't much out there of this series, i'll be posting some official artwork made by the talented Ebomnitrix! Of course, i'm writing and creating this but TJ will serve as a consultant! Closing This was it, really. The gallery will be below but this is what i wanted to announce. I really hope i can finish The Executioner because i genuinely think that it's the best thing i've created solely. This has all been me with some advice from TJ. So yeah, thank you for reading. I appretiate it. Polls Do you want Petrenko 10? Yes. No. Ok. Gallery The_Executioner_-_Four_Arms.png|Four Arms The_Executioner_-_Heatblast.png|Heatblast The_Executioner_-_Echo_Echo.png|Echo Echo AlphamatrixExecutioner.png|Alphamatrix (Placeholder) The_Executioner_-_Promo.png|Promo Image Category:Blog posts